


Happy Birthday, Jackie

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Intoxication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Tyler has a birthday party, and her birthday wish is granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jackie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> **Capernoited** \- Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.
> 
> Follower milestone prompt, prompted by Jeeno2 on tumblr.
> 
> Unbeta'd, with the exception of a few grammatical questions answered by aimtoallonsy. <3
> 
> Also, thanks to caedmonfaith for help with the title. :)

“Happy Birthday, Mum! Sorry we’re late. The Doctor, well, you know him, rubbish at landing on time.” Rose pulled her mum into a big hug after Jackie met her and the Doctor at the front door. 

“Oi! I’ll have you know, a Time Lord is ‘never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to,’” the Doctor retorted, a petulant pout on his face.

“Gandalf, Doctor, that’s Gandalf.” Rose rolled her eyes fondly at the Doctor. 

“Well, get in, then. ‘S cold outside, yeah? Can’t have my daughter and her nutter alien boyfriend freezin’ to death on my birthday. Party’s in the livin’ room,” Jackie slurred. 

“Oh boy, we’re in for a treat, aren’t we, Rose? Drunk Jackie?” The Doctor cracked as he walked past Jackie. 

“Oi, I heard that, an’ you’d best watch your mouth around me,” Jackie shot back, lightly slapping the Doctor’s rear end as he followed Rose inside the flat.

The Doctor yelped and shot Rose a scandalized look when she turned around at his rather unmanly exclamation. 

“ _ROSE!_ Your _mum_ just slapped me on the _bum_! Oh hey, that rhymed,” the Doctor squawked, simultaneously disgusted by Jackie’s wandering hands and distracted by his word play.

“Yeah, she does that when she’s had a few. Gets a bit handsy.” Rose bit back a laugh at the horrified expression that continued to illuminate the Doctor’s face. “Although, I must say, I’m a bit jealous of her hand.”

Rose stopped and clapped a hand over her mouth, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

The Doctor gaped at Rose for a moment before a slow grin crept across his face. “Oh really? And why’s that? Hmmm, Rose? Is there something you need to tell me?”

“My god, you _were_ telling the truth, weren’t ya, Rose?” Jackie blurted as she looked back and forth between Rose and the Doctor in astonishment. 

“Telling the truth about what, Rose?” The Doctor glanced at Rose, a curious expression on his face. 

“You two _aren’t_ shagging!” Jackie proclaimed loudly. Too loudly. The entire room fell silent as everyone stared at Jackie, Rose, and the Doctor. 

Rose wanted to melt into the floor. “ _MUM!_ ” She hissed in mortification.

“Although, I must say, I’m not sure why not,” Jackie continued, gesturing between Rose and the Doctor, ignorant of her daughter’s embarrassment. “You love ‘im, an’ it’s obvious he loves you. Now _that’d_ be a right lovely birthday present, knowing you two are happy together. _Together._ ”

“Alright, Jackie, let’s go find some food, shall we?” The Doctor loudly interrupted Jackie’s unfiltered intoxicated ramblings and pulled her by the elbow into the living room. Conversation gradually returned among the guests, and Rose walked into the kitchen to hide for a few minutes and regain her composure. 

Jackie wasn’t lying, but that’s not exactly how Rose wanted the Doctor to find out she loved him. She ran her hands down her face and leaned backwards into the counter. 

A slight rustle from the doorway made her look up, and she blushed when she saw the Doctor leaning against the doorframe, intently staring at her. 

“Doctor, I’m so sorry. Mum gets really - “ 

“Is it true, Rose?” the Doctor interrupted. There was no hesitation in his question and no doubt about what he was asking.

Rose gazed at the Doctor for a moment before she pushed herself off the counter and walked over to the Doctor. She stood before him for a moment before reaching out to run her fingers down his tie. It was barely noticeable, but she heard the slightest hitch in his breath at her actions.

She looked into his eyes. “Yes.”

The look on his face was tender and sweet, and his eyes crinkled around the edges as a wide smile split across his face. 

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers before moving his lips to her ear. “Me too.”

+++

Jackie shouted a triumphant, “ _I told you so!_ ” when five minutes later she caught them snogging in the kitchen, hands all over each other. She smirked at their red faces as they jumped apart from each other and straightened their clothing. It’d taken her a while to accept Rose traveling with the Doctor, both the original and version 2.0, but it was clear they loved each other, and despite the _absolutely mad_ world of aliens and impossibilities in which Jackie found herself these days, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Mission accomplished, she took a bite of her cake and left to rejoin her party.


End file.
